


just for a little while

by quietquartz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Death, Valentine's Day Fluff, karl's sad and sapnap's here to bring kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietquartz/pseuds/quietquartz
Summary: love I hope the world doesn't fall apart, cause without you I'd be a lost wanderer----a valentines karlnap fic, with bits of angst and fluff to tie it all together
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	just for a little while

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day all!! this was a fun fic to make and I'm really happy w/ how it came out!  
> look forward to more fics like this in the future, for now, I hope you enjoy these two dorks <3

Late evening sun dipped behind the hills, purple-pink-orange hues covered every surface, softening the once harsh day away gradually. A soft breeze blew over the flowers, making them sway along, dropping the dew they acquired throughout the day.

In a dark corner of the library, lit only by a singular torch, Karl sat at the desk, pondering over his writings. Every bit he wrote his mind would fog up at the details, who was this face in the mask? Why was there blood on the floor? Where did this looming sense of fear creep in from? Things that made his head pound. He knew the more he did these travels, the less he would remember the things that mattered most: his identity and the people he loved being at the top of the list.

‘That egg...where did it come from? Why does every outcome always lead to it inevitably creeping into our lives and destroying the whole server? Why? Why? _Why??_ ’

His hands began to shake, the quill in his right quivering on the page he was writing on, leaving blotches and squiggles behind. Flashes of the ball came to his mind; the red vines running across the surfaces of the room, Sir Billiam beckoning him, the sword the butler held as he stabbed him to death. He could feel the blade shove itself through his chest over and over and over, his life draining as the blood spewed everywhere.

All he saw before the in between was red. Pure, deep red, and it terrified him.

_“Get him butler!”_

_“I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to go back in that room, Karl”_

His head was pounding harder, borderline painful. Quill long since abandoned, Karl placed his hands firmly against the sides of his head, shaking harshly, only bits coming to his mind in fast flashes.

Dead bodies laid on the floor, twisted in horrifying ways, life taken away before they could even begin. Who were these people? A man, face half obscured by a mask laid upon the carpeted floor. Why was he so important? Why did it hurt to see him dead?

He was so beautiful, wasn’t he? With long black hair, a shining grin, and chiseled features. They never got the chance to dance, but his hands were so warm, weren’t they?. He…why did he feel so familiar?

Too familiar…

“Karl?”

The voice behind him startled Karl back to reality, his head whipped around to see who had snuck up on him at the worst possible time. Thankfully it was just Sapnap, hanging in the doorway, face obscured in shadows.

“O-oh hey uh...Sapnap, what’s up? Did you need something?”

Stepping further into the room, light illuminated the concern on his face.

“You alright? You’ve got ink all over your face...and have you been crying?”

Karl shook out his hair, wiping up his wet face with inked sleeves. He felt a hand press on his shoulder, startling him again.

“It’s ok, you’re way too jumpy today, did something happen?”

“I Uh...no, I just had a...a bad nightmare, was all, yeah”

Eyes glanced to the side, he tried to avoid his fiancé’s stare for as long as he could, knowing he’d give in and tell him everything. This needed to be a closely guarded secret, they didn’t need to know, nobody did, it would scare them far too much, and he had so much work to do.

“A nightmare?”

“Mhm”

“Do you wanna tell me what it was about?”

“I can’t remember it”

“Karl…”

Sapnap knelt down beside him, grabbing a stray hand that hung to the side, thumb rubbing the top of his hand gently. The silence bled into his core, making him fidget with discomfort. They were always the loud and boisterous ones, yelling and screaming and being the ruckus that everyone needed, as if they were never ending flames from a growing fire pit. It was their love language, and never was there a dull moment in Sapnap’s presence. Yet, when there was quiet, it felt off, like it wasn’t supposed to happen.

Soft honey brown eyes gazed at Karl, a smile spread across his features.

“You know you can tell me anything, yeah?”

Karl simply nodded, still turned away.

“I’m your fiancé Karl, and a bad nightmare shouldn’t be something you have to keep from me...so what happened?”

Another brief pause, he began to shake again, squeezing his eyes shut as he took a deep breath, slowly looking at the younger male, soaking in his gaze.

“I...Sapnap, I saw...I saw someone like you die in front of me...he was so familiar and I couldn’t put a name to a face...and now that I’m awake I can...I can see your face on his”

“Oh Karl…”

With that, Karl felt his body thrust forward, a broken sob escaping his throat. It had just hit in the midst of his explanation who that face was. His name began with a J, he had been so protective of Karl and he couldn’t help but fall in love all over again. The eyes, good lord his eyes, once soft pools of hope became cold and murky. His arms still felt heavy with the weight of the body pressing down upon them, how muddled it became when he tried to remember why he was even holding him in the first place, didn’t they meet just a half an hour earlier? Why was he crying? _Why was he crying??_

They all were staring, unmoved by the death as with the previous, and it infuriated him how much their apathy was apparent.

While lost in endless thoughts, Sapnap pulled Karl in, holding him in a tight embrace, fingers trailing in his hair.

“Shhhh it’s alright, I’m still here with you, I’m not dead I promise”

“Y-you’d better not be, nimrod”

A chuckle, he could feel the younger’s chest rise and fall with every breath he took, bringing him some comfort and reassurance that his sweet soldier was still kicking around.

“I can’t die before we get married, that’d be absolutely unforgivable”

“Yeah you got that right”

“I’d be such a chucklehead wouldn’t I? You’d be at my grave and be yelling at me like: Sapnap you nimrod! How are we supposed to work out the prenup now??”

Sniffles, another sob escaped Karl’s throat again at the thought. His face buried into the others chest as he held him tight, body shaking with every sob. The younger sighed, patting the older’s back to comfort him, resting his chin atop fluffy brown hair, eyes closed.

“I was just joking around, like I said I’m not gonna die any time soon, ok? And you can hold me to that”

“Pinky promise?”

“Yes, pinky promise”

Karl stuck out his pinky, still hiding his face, to which Sapnap grabbed it with his, shaking them once. Slowly his head rose up, meeting his love's eyes with his puffy ones, the beginning of a smile forming every second.

“Now, I came in here cause I wanted to show you something, you aren’t busy right now are you?”

He shrugged, glancing at his messy desk momentarily.

“Nope, not anymore”

“Good, follow me”

They quickly rose to their feet as the younger grabbed the olders hand, dragging him from his workspace to the library proper. It was a beautiful room, hundreds of books on shelves, ready to be read at any point, the ceiling a grand dome of glass to bring natural light in, and of course, the mushroom-like features spread about to bring in the theme they started when first finding their humble little town. Gradually they made their way down and out, crossing the grassy plain toward their shared home just a small walk away. Sapnap opened the door, letting go of the others hand to gesture for him to walk ahead.

“Ladies first”

“Oh my god, shut up”

“Hehehe, you love me”

Simply rolling his eyes in response, he walked into the living room, hearing the door click! as it was locked and closed.

“Now, what did you want to show me?”

“Close your eyes first”

“Why?”

“Because it’s a surprise”

He chuckled, giving in and closing his eyes, remembering how puffy they still were from earlier. Nothing a good shower couldn’t fix. Karl felt his hands being gripped as his body was led forward, walking slow presumably to make sure he didn’t bump into anything by accident.

“Can I guess what it is before I see?”

“Sure, you get two guesses”

“Awww, only two??”

He pouted, puffing out his lips in exaggeration. Sapnap laughed in response, stopping the journey.

“Yes, otherwise you’d be guessing forever and you’d never get to see it”

“Guessing is fun thoughhhh”

“Only two, don’t waste them”

Surprises were always fun for him, but guessing was equally as good as revealing. He wanted to get it right the first try, and thus he stood there for several moments, pondering over every possible thing his fiancé could’ve gotten for them. Was it entertainment? An object? Or was it a ‘it’s the thought that counts’ kinda beat?

“Anything come to mind, Karl?”

“Mmmm, did you get uhhh—a parrot?”

“Nope, no pets, you’ve got one guess left”

“Can I get a hint?”

“You can’t see but I just shook my head”

“What the honk, Sapnap”

This time Karl crossed his arms, turning his head away dramatically as he heard the younger laugh, a deep chested laugh, the best kind he always adored.

“Just guess!”

“Don’t rush me!”

Another few moments passed as he pondered again at his options, finally deciding to choose the first thing that jumped into his mind.

“Ok, did you, perchance, get some chocolates?”

“Mmm well you’re half right, let me just show you”

His hands were grabbed again, taking him the rest of the way until he heard a door open and shut as they were now in a different room. The scent of roses filled his senses rather abruptly, making him suddenly very interested at what would await him seeing as flowers weren’t the norm in their household.

“Alright, open your eyes!”

Obeying what his fiancé said, Karl opened his eyes to see their dimly lit bedroom. A pot of roses set on both nightstands caught his immediate attention, they had neatly tied bows wrapped across and arranged in two different colors: pink and white. Sat upon the bed was a heart shaped box, most likely filled with those chocolates he had guessed about, with a note on top. Turning quickly to Sapnap, eyes wide with clear excitement, he rushed over to give him a hug.

“What is this all for?”

“Happy Valentines Day, I wanted to give you at least something for today, seeing how busy you’ve been lately and all”

“You’re such a dork”

“But I’m your dork”

The younger pressed a quick kiss to his lips before any protests could get out, hearing him giggle when he moved back, foreheads pressed against one another.

“We never get to spend time like this anymore, do we?”

Sapnap had said softly, rubbing his hands up and down Karl’s sleeved arms. The older remained quiet for a moment, eyes looking away sadly, knowing it was primarily his own doing for such a rift in their personal time. It ate him up inside that he had to do all these important things weighing him down, preventing him from spending just a little time with his lovely fiance’s, it was for the greater good...but it didn’t mean it was necessarily a good thing. He leaned in, pressing a small kiss to Sapnap’s nose, smiling as he looked deep into those honey brown eyes he adored every day.

“We don’t, but from this day forward that’s gonna change”

“Good, you could do with getting out more anyways”

“What the honk”

“Kidding, kidding! Here---let’s put on some background noise”

He broke off from the other as he strode over to the otherside of the room, inserting a disc sat on the nightstand closest to that side, filling the room with a gentle tune.

“Which one is this again?”

“Far”

“It’s beautiful”

A hand extended out toward him as the melody carried on, which he graciously accepted. They hadn’t ever danced before so their movements were clunky, feet stepping on top of toes, bumping into one another on accident, giggles in between as they tried to regain their composure yet failing. At a particularly higher point in the song, Sapnap moved his arm to hold Karl’s lower back, dipping him back to a certain point. In his mind, it was rather romantic, like something out of an old movie, but in execution? A lot harder than what he’d read up on, his grip wasn’t tight enough and so the two were on the floor in a matter of seconds.

Laughter filled the room immediately as they laid there, the younger laid on top of the older from when they fell. Soon enough the song had died and they had settled down, laying beside each other still on the floor, fingers interlaced. Karl turned to his side, still holding the other’s hand carefully, still smiling from ear to ear, a faint blush upon his cheeks.

“Thank you, for a lovely evening”

Sapnap turned toward him as well, scooting closer to kiss him deeply, free hand placed on his neck to bring him in more. As they separated, Karl’s blush only grew, and so did the other’s.

“Of course, you deserved it baby”

“God I love you”

“Right back at ya”

They kissed again, giggling in between as they laid there, surrounded by a calm bliss they hadn’t felt in so long, well needed and long coming.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed!! sorry I haven't posted much, the writing bug hasn't been kind to me lately


End file.
